About Us
by LeeYeon
Summary: [Chap 3 UP!] "- Jika dilihat Sehun seperti manusia, tak akan ada yang curiga tentang hal itu," – Jongin/"- aku tak percaya dengan hal gaib." – Baekhyun/"Jongin kau sudah gila! Ba-bagaimana bisa Se-sehun sekolah di sini!" – Kyungsoo/KAISOO HUNSOO KRISOO SUD.O slight! CHANBAEK CHENMIN/GS/RnR please…
1. Chapter 1

**Title : About Us**

**Cast : Kyungsoo and other EXO's member**

**Author : Lee Sooyeon**

**Pair : KASIOO/HUNSOO/KRISOO/SUDO slight! CHANBAEK CHENMIN**

**Genre : School life, Fantasy, Romance, etc.**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan dan orang tua mereka masing-masing. Cerita murni milik saya!**

**Warning : GS, OOC, Typo(s)**

**Summary : Kyungsoo – yeoja SM Art School – yang dipertemukan dengan nama misterius di atap sekolahnya. Jongin, namja 'aneh' yang menyukai hal mistis berbau hantu. Bagaimana cerita mereka? RnR please…/GS/KAISOO/HUNSOO/KRISOO/SUD.O/CHANBAEK/CHE NMIN**

Do Kyungsoo, yeoja manis itu berjalan pelan di koridor sekolah yang sepi. Ia melihat ke kiri dan kanan, tak ada satupun murid lain yang sudah datang padahal waktu telah menunjukan pukul 07.30 KST. Aneh jika sekolah ini masih sepi. Biasanya sekolah ini sudah dipenuhi oleh murid-murid - khususnya anak OSIS - yang membersihkan kelas atau pun sanggar ekstrakulikuler yang mereka ikuti. Tapi kali ini semuanya berbeda, sekolah ini benar-benar sepi tanpa ada keramaian di sudut manapun.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara rintikan hujan. Tunggu. Suara rintikan hujan? Kyungsoo mengetuk kepalanya sendiri. "Pabbo! Kyungsoo pabbo! Tadi pagi kan hujan, kenapa aku bisa lupa? Aish kalau begini caranya aku harus menunggu sampai siang."

Yeoja berpipi chubby itu terus saja merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia lupa jika tadi pagi-atau-lebih-tepatnya-sedari malam-hujan terus menerus datang. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan murid-murid yang belum datang? SM Art School memberi keringanan kepada murid-murid jika hujan datang mengguyur kota Seoul. Para guru sepakat untuk 'memasukkan' para murid tepat pukul 09.00 KST. Hal ini tentu disambut antusias oleh para murid yang notabene malas untuk bangun pagi ketika hujan. Kyungsoo berjalan gontai menuju atap sekolah. Ia berniat menunggu di atap sekolah. Sepertinya melihat hujan di atas gedung bisa membuat perasaan jengkelnya membaik.

Air hujan turun perlahan membasahi bumi. Rintikan hujan itu seakan tak pernah habis sedikitpun. Awan hitam masih bergumpal di langit sana. Menutupi sang mentari yang entah kapan akan menampakan sinarnya. Kembali menyinari bumi, membangunkan orang-orang untuk kembali beraktivitas seperti biasanya.

Kyungsoo menatap rintikan hujan itu tanpa berkedip. Setiap kali Kyungsoo melihat hujan, ia selalu tertarik untuk memandanginya. Entah karena apa, tapi hujan selalu membuat dirinya tenang. Apalagi dengan suasana sepi seperti ini. Perlahan Kyungsoo memasang earphone di kedua telinganya. Ia mengeluarkan payung kecil di dalam tasnya. Membuka payung itu dan mulai memakainya. Kyungsoo berjalan perlahan ke tengah hujan. Sekarang ia berada di atas gedung, menikmati air hujan seraya mendengarkan musik kesukaannya. Memejamkan matanya untuk bisa menikmati suasana damai itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kedua mata itu perlahan terbuka. Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget saat melihat ada seorang namja tengah berdiri di depannya. "Kau mengagetkan ku!" serunya menatap namja itu geram.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya namja itu tanpa mengubris ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya. Sedang apa kau di sini? Kau itu siapa? Bahkan kau tak memakai seragam sekolah," ucap Kyungsoo memandang orang di depannya itu dengan penuh keanehan dan kecurigaan.

"Seragam? Apa perlu aku memakai pakaian itu?"

"Ya! Sebenarnya siapa kau itu? Dasar gila!" seru Kyungsoo meninggalkan si namja 'aneh' yang sekarang tengah menatap Kyungsoo bingung. "Aku Sehun, apa ia tak mengenal ku?" ucap Sehun - si namja aneh - menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Ia melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah turun meninggalkannya sendirian di atap sekolah. Seolah tak ingin lebih tau, namja berwajah tampan dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat itu menghilang, Meninggalkan segumpal kabut putih di tempatnya berdiri tadi.

Dari kejauhan Kyungsoo terpaku di tempat. Tadinya ia ingin kembali ke sana karena lupa sesuatu, tapi sesaat langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat kejadian tadi. Sehun tiba-tiba menghilang dan meninggalkan segumpalan kabut putih.

"A.. apa itu tadi? Apa dia bukan manusia?" tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya.

Kyungsoo tak bisa fokus ke dalam pelajaran hari ini. Beberapa kali Park Sosaengnim menegurnya karena Kyungsoo terlihat melamun di dalam kelas. Pikirannya buyar mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Ia merasa bahwa yang dialaminya tadi pagi adalah mimpi. Tapi beberapa kali Kyungsoo memukul bahkan mencubit pipi chubbynya itu, ia tetap merasa sakit. Itu artinya ini bukan mimpi. Kyungsoo memang dipertemukan dengan manusia yang bisa menghilang itu. Sebenarnya kau itu makhluk apa? Pikir Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

PUK

Sesuatu jatuh tepat di atas kepala Kyungsoo. Refleks yeoja itu menoleh dan memandang orang yang telah berani melemparnya dengan gumpalan kertas. Tatapannya jatuh pada Baekhyun yang sekarang tengah menggerakan bibirnya. Memperintahkan agar Kyungsoo membaca isi kertas itu.

Mengerti dengan pergerakan bibir Baekhyun, Kyungsoo membuka gumpalan kertas itu. Tercetak jelas tulisan tangan milik Park Baekhyun di dalamnya.

_Kau kenapa? Apa kau gila karena datang ke sekolah terlalu pagi, eoh? Sedari tadi ku lihat kau tak fokus dan selalu memukul-mukul kepala mu itu. Ada masalah apa teman?_

Kyungsoo melirik sekilas ke arah Baekhyun yang duduk di sebrangnya. Iapun mulai menulis sesuatu dikertas itu.

_Jika aku bercerita padamu, aku tak yakin kau akan percaya_

Baekhyun menangkap kertas yang di lempar Kyungsoo padanya. Sedikit melihat ke arah depan, takut-takut Park saenim sedang melihatnya. Kening Baekhyun terlihat berkerut saat membaca balasan dari temannya itu. Tak percaya? Dengan apa?

_Maksud mu tak percaya? Apa Chanyeol oppa menitipkan kata cintanya untuk ku? Atau kau yang sudah berani mengatakan cinta pada Kris sunbae?_

Dan baru saja Baekhyun akan melempar kembali 'surat' kecilnya pada Kyungsoo, Park sosaengnim tengah menatapnya seakan-akan berkata apa-yang-sedang-kau-lakukan-Park Baekhyun? Baekhyun memamerkan cengirannya.

"A.. aniyo, saenim. Aku hanya…" Baekhyun melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang sekarang tengah terkikik geli karenanya. Merasa bahwa temannya itu sedang butuh bantuan, Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya. Mencoba menarik perhatian Park saenim agar melihat ke arahnya.

"Ada apa Do Kyungsoo?"

"Aku ingin bertanya saenim, bisakah kau jelaskan soal no.4? Aku kurang paham dengan pertanyaannya," ucap Kyungsoo memelaskan wajahnya. Membuat Park saenim mau tak mau beralih ke arah bukunya yang sangat tebal.

"Gomawo," bisik Baekhyun pelan namun tetap terdengar oleh Kyungsoo. Sedangkan si 'penyelamat' hanya tersenyum dan mulai memperhatikan kembali guru matematikanya itu.

Rintikan hujan masih saja setia membasahi Seoul. Sepertinya musim dingin akan segera tiba. Melihat dari kondisi cuaca saat ini, dan juga suhu udara yang semakin dingin. Kedua yeoja itu mengeratkan jaket yang tengah mereka kenakan. Rasanya satu jaket saja tak cukup untuk melawan dinginnya kota Seoul. Bukan hanya kedua yeoja itu, tapi hampir semua murid SM Art School terlihat sedang mencoba menghangatkan tubuh mereka.

Sepuluh menit lagi, bel tanda berakhirnya istirahat akan segera berbunyi, tetapi Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun - kedua perenpuan tadi - masih asyik menyantap makan siang mereka di kantin. Keduanya memang tak banyak bicara seperti kebanyakan siswi lain yang selalu mengambil kesempatan untuk bergosip di jam istirahat, atau memperhatikan namja tampan yang lewat di hadapan mereka. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun memang berbeda dari yang lain. Menurut mereka, makanan lebih penting daripada apapun.

"Kyungie-ya, kau belum cerita pada ku tentang sikapmu tadi di kelas. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mu, eoh?" tanya Baekhyun di tengah kesibukan makannya. Menghilangkan keheningan yang sedari tadi mereka buat.

Kyungsoo menghentikan acara makannya. Mendadak ia teringat lagi dengan sosok namja 'misterius' di atap sekolah. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo terlihat seperti orang gila. Ia mulai memukul-mukul dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya Do Kyungsoo! Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu!" seru Baekhyun membuat beberapa orang di kantin menatapnya bingung.

"Baekhyun-ya, aku yakin kau tak akan percaya. Kau tau? Tadi pagi a.. aku melihat hantu di atap gedung sekolah," ucap Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Sedetik kemudian, tawanya meledak. "Haha, kau percaya akan hal itu, Kyung? Cih, kau itu terlalu banyak menonton film horror. Hantu itu tidak ada, Kyungie."

"Tapi aku melihatnya, Baekkie-ah."

Baekhyun tak menghiraukan ucapan temannya itu. Ia malah semakin tertawa dengan keras, memegangi perutnya yang mulai terasa sakit. "Haha, kau bergurau, Kyung! Hantu itu tid…"

"Apa kalian sedang membicarakan hantu?"

Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong karena seseorang yang langsung bertanya kepada kedua yeoja cantik itu. Ia Kim Jongin, salah satu siswa 'unik' di sekolah. Sifatnya yang percaya pada dunia 'lain' sering membuat orang-orang menertawainya, bahkan tak jarang-ada pula-yang selalu menghina namja berkulit tan ini. Mereka berkata apa yang diucapkan Jongin adalah kebohongan belaka, tentang dirinya yang bertemu dengan seorang namja tua di tengah jalan pada malam hari, atau tentang anak kecil yang berbicara sendiri di taman kota. Semua murid SM Art School pasti mengenal Jongin. Entah karena wajahnya yang tampan dengan postur tubuh sexynya atau kepercayaannya pada makhluk gaib.

"Ne, Jongin-shii. Wae? Kau percaya kalau hantu itu ada?" tanya Baekhyun yang langsung merutuki dirinya sendiri karena pertanyaan bodohnya. Tentu saja seorang Kim Jongin akan menjawab 'YA' tanpa berpikir dahulu.

"Siapa diantara kalian yang melihatnya? Apa kau?" Jongin menunjuk Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi diam. Yang ditunjuk hanya menganggukan kepalanya ragu.

"Di mana kau melihatnya?"

"Atap gedung."

"Jinjja? Ah apa hantu laki-laki yang berkulit pucat itu?" tanya Jongin antusias.

"N.. ne."

"Aku juga pernah melihatnya. Ia menyapaku, dan tiba-tiba ia menghilang begitu saja," cerita Jongin semangat. "Sekarang kau percayakan padaku jika hantu itu ada?"

Kyungsoo melirik Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri sedang melongo melihat begitu semangatnya Jongin bercerita. "Molla," jawabnya.

"Aish, pokoknya kau harus percaya Kyungsoo-shii. Kalau begitu sepulang sekolah nanti kita bertemu di atap gedung. Aku tunggu kau di sana. AnnKyungg!"

Belum sempat Kyungsoo mengucapkan sepatah kata, Jongin telah pergi meninggalkan dua orang manusia yang sekarang tengah dilanda kebingungan.

Jongin tengah berdiri seorang diri di atap sekolah. Ia terlihat sedang memainkan ipadnya. Sepertinya namja berkulit tan itu tengah bermain games. Itu terlihat dari caranya yang terus menekan layar ipadnya dan seruan kecil dari bibir sexynya. Keasyikannya bermain games, membuat Jongin tak menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo yang sudah berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya, memperhatikan Jongin yang ternyata tampan juga.

"Kau sudah datang, Kyungsoo-shii?"

Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya. "N.. ne. Hmm mianhae aku terlambat. Dan bisakah kau tidak memanggilku seformal itu?"

"Oh itu, baiklah, Kyungie-ah. Kalau begitu kau juga panggil saja aku Jongin."

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini?"

"Menunggu hantu itu datang," jawab Jongin santai. Ia melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah. Keningnya berkerut. Jongin menggeser duduknya, memberi isyarat pada Kyungsoo agar duduk di sebelahnya. Tau akan hal itu, Kyungsoo duduk di samping Jongin.

Keduanya diam. Tak ada yang berani memulai pertanyaan. Dalam hati Kyungsoo berpikir, apa ini salah satu cara untuk memanggil hantu itu datang? Setaunya Jongin bukan orang yang diam seperti ini. Menurut teman-temannya yang memang kenal dekat dengan Jongin, Jongin adalah tipe orang yang banyak bicara. Tapi kenapa saat ini Jongin tak mengeluarkan kata sedikit pun? Ia malah diam memandangi langit yang mendung akibat hujan tadi pagi.

"Siapa kalian?"

Sontak keduanya - Jongin dan Kyungsoo - menoleh ke asal suara. Di sana ada Sehun - 'hantu' namja yang mereka tunggu - sedang menatap keduanya secara bergantian.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : About Us**

**Main cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehoon**

**Other cast : EXO and others**

**Pair : JONGINSOO/HUNSOO/KRISOO/SUD.O slight! CHANBAEK CHENMIN**

**Genre : Little bit comedy (maybe), Romance, Fantasy, etc.**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Warning : GS, OOC, Tyop(s), cerita ngawur, alur gajelas.**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan dan orang tua mereka masing-masing. Kyungsoo milik Jongin. Jongin milik Kyungsoo. JONGINSOO milik kita bersama…. Cerita murni milik saya!**

**Summary : [Chap 2 Up!] "Hantu? Maksudmu arwah gentayangan? Aniyo, aku bukan hantu ataupun roh. Aku ini seorang peri,"/ Sebuah sayap berwarna putih keluar dari punggung Sehun/"…. Aku tidak bisa melacak dimana keberadaan dan keadaan mereka,"/ Jongin menatap mereka berdua. Ada perasaan aneh dalam hatinya./KAISOO/HUNSOO slight!CHANBAEK**

Keduanya diam. Tak ada yang berani memulai pertanyaan. Dalam hati Kyungsoo berpikir, apa ini salah satu cara untuk memanggil hantu itu datang? Setaunya Jongin bukan orang yang diam seperti ini. Menurut teman-temannya yang memang kenal dekat dengan Jongin, Jongin adalah tipe orang yang banyak bicara. Tapi kenapa saat ini Jongin tak mengeluarkan kata sedikit pun? Ia malah diam memandangi langit yang mendung akibat hujan tadi pagi.

"Siapa kalian?"

Sontak keduanya - Jongin dan Kyungsoo - menoleh ke asal suara. Di sana ada Sehun - 'hantu' lelaki yang mereka tunggu - sedang menatap keduanya secara bergantian.

"Ah kau laki-laki yang waktu itu, dan… kau perempuan tadi pagi kan? Aku lupa memperkenalkan nama ku. Annyeonghaseyo, Oh Sehun imnida," ucap Sehun ramah. Ia bahkan membungkukan badannya. Memberi hormat pada 'tamu'nya itu.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo ikut membungkukan badan. Ada perbedaan dari raut wajah mereka berdua. Jongin yang terlihat tersenyum lebar dan Kyungsoo yang menampakan senyum takutnya.

"Jadi kau punya nama? Kau hantu yang unik, Sehun-shii! Kenalkan, Kim Jongin imnida," ucap Jongin memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hantu? Maksudmu arwah gentayangan? Aniyo, aku bukan hantu ataupun roh. Aku ini seorang peri," ucap Sehun menjelaskan.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin membelalakan matanya-secara-bersamaan. Peri? Apa tak salah? Lelaki tampan berkulit putih susu itu adalah seorang peri? Benar-benar tak dapat dipercaya.

"Wae? Kalian tak percaya dengan ucapan ku?" tanya Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Tak ada jawaban dari keduanya. Sepertinya kedua manusia itu masih kaget dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Sehun.

"Kalau kalian tak percaya aku akan membuktikannya."

"Mwo? Dengan cara apa kau akan membuktikannya?" tanya Kyungsoo akhirnya membuka suara. Membuat Sehun menyunggingkan senyuman manis andalannya.

"Lihat dan perhatikan aku."

Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia memfokuskan pikirannya hanya pada satu hal. Perlahan cahaya putih terlihat bersinar mengelilingi Sehun, membuat dua orang di depannya membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna. Sebuah sayap berwarna putih keluar dari punggung Sehun. Sayap itu semakin membentang, menunjukan betapa besar dan gagahnya sayap itu. Sehun membuka matanya. Ia tersenyum senang ketika melihat Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang menganga melihat keindahan-atau mungkin-keajaiban yang mereka lihat tadi.

"Indah," gumam keduanya tanpa sadar.

"Bagaimana? Apa kalian sudah percaya?" tanya Sehun menyadarkan dua orang manusia itu. Perlahan-lahan sayapnya yang indah itu menghilang kembali.

"Se-sehun-shii, a-apa nyata?" tanya Jongin mengerjapkan kedua matanya lucu. Ia masih takjub dengan pemandangan di depannya.

"Tentu saja ini nyata. Kalau kau tak percaya, kau bisa mencubit dirimu sendiri Jongin-shii."

Dengan begitu bodohnya, Jongin mengikuti perintah Sehun. Ia mencubit pipinya dengan begitu keras. "Aw.. appo!" serunya dan segera mengusap pipinya itu.

Sehun terkikik geli melihatnya, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menatap Jongin malas. _Dasar bodoh_, pikir Kyungsoo.

"Ternyata aku tak bermimpi. Kyungsoo-ah kenapa kau tak mengatakannya padaku jika aku tak bermimpi,eoh?" tanya Jongin kesal menatap Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana aku mengatakannya padamu jika aku saja tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Pabbo!" ucap Kyungsoo ikut kesal.

"Kenapa kalian berdua malah beragumen tidak jelas seperti itu,eoh? Dan kau.. Jadi nama mu Kyungsoo? Kau belum memperkenalkan dirimu padaku," ucap Sehun melihat Kyungsoo.

"Ah mianhae, aku lupa. Naneun Do Kyungsoo imnida, kau boleh memanggilku Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo sedikit membungkukan badannya dan tersenyum ke arah Sehun.

"Wah nama yang bagus Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo sedikit tersipu mendengar pujian dari Sehun. Ia tersenyum canggung ke arah Sehun yang sekarang tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman manisnya itu.

"Jadi kau benar-benar peri Sehun-shii? Seperti Peterpan begitu?" Pertanyaan Jongin ini membuat Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya. "Jangan memanggilku dengan seformal itu Jonginnie, panggil saja aku seperti kau memanggil temanmu yang lain. Ne, aku benar-benar peri. Ya peri terbuang lebih tepatnya." Ada nada sedih ketika Sehun mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? Darimana asal mu Sehun-ah?" Kali ini Kyungsoo yang bertanya. Ternyata perempuan bermata bulat itu juga begitu penasaran dengan kehadiran Sehun.

" Aku akan menceritakannya, tapi apa kalian tega membiarkan aku berdiri sedari tadi?" tanya Sehun sedikit bercanda.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita mengobrol di rumah ku saja? Kebetulan orang tua ku sedang tidak ada di rumah," usul Jongin menaik-naikkan kedua alisnya itu. "Oh ayolah, hari semakin sore dan aku yakin sekolah akan segera di tutup. Jadi tak salah kan jika pergi ke rumah ku?" lanjutnya karena tak mendapat respon dari Kyungsoo maupun Sehun.

"Baiklah! Tapi aku tak bisa berlama-lama di rumah mu itu, eomma pasti akan mencari ku jika aku pulang terlambat" jawab Kyungsoo akhirnya.

"Masalah itu biar aku yang atur. Nanti aku bisa mengantarmu pulang. Kalau kau Sehunnie? Apa kau setuju?"

Sehun mengangguk mantap. Setidaknya ia bisa keluar dari atap gedung ini. Sudah hampir seminggu semenjak ia 'dibuang' oleh appanya sendiri, ia berada di atas sana. Berdiam diri memperhatikan beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di bawah sana. Dan juga orang-orang yang selalu datang ke atap sekolah seperti Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Sehun sekarang berada di dalam sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar. Ruangan itu – kamar Jongin - terlihat luas dan nyaman dengan cat berwarna biru laut menghiasi setiap dindingnya. Tak lupa sederet komik Jepang yang selalu Jongin baca tersusun rapi di dalam lemari buku. Kamar ini berbeda dengan kamar lelaki lainnya. Terlihat bersih tanpa ada satupun barang yang berserakan dimana-mana.

Kyungsoo yang tengah asyik memperhatikan koleksi komik milik Jongin menghentikan aktivitasnya saat mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu. Begitupun dengan Sehun yang terkagum-kagum melihat barang-barang 'unik' yang dilihatnya. Dengan cepat, Jongin membuka pintu dan mendapati sang eomma tengah tersenyum padanya. Tangannya terlihat membawa nampan berisi 3 gelas minuman dan satu toples camilan.

"Mianhae mengganggu acara kalian. Eomma membawakan minuman dan camilan untuk kalian," ucap eomma Jongin ramah.

"Gomawo eomma." Jongin mengambil nampan itu dan menaruhnya di meja kecil dekat kasur miliknya. Sang eomma hanya tersenyum dan pamit kembali.

"Aku merasa merepotkan datang ke sini," gumam Kyungsoo namun masih dapat di dengar oleh pemilik rumah.

"Gwenchana, eomma ku tak akan merasa direpotkan. Ia akan senang jika aku membawa teman ke sini," ucapnya tersenyum ramah. Membuat siapapun yang melihat senyumnya itu akan ikut tersenyum.

"Jongin-ah, itu-apa?" Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun yang menunjuk camilan yang tadi dibawakan eommanya.

"Itu cookies. Apa kau mau? Rasanya sangat enak sekali," jawab Jongin.

"Mwo? Cookies? Di negeri ku juga ada makanan itu dan aku sangat menyukainya. Apa aku boleh memakannya?" tanya Sehun. Matanya berbinar, seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan hadiah dari gurunya.

Jongin mengangguk, membuat Sehun langsung membuka tutup toples itu dan memakan isinya. Matanya kali ini semakin berbinar.

Satu..

Dua..

Dan sampai seterusnya Sehun memakan cookies tersebut, tanpa menghiraukan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang tengah terkikik geli melihat kelakuannya.

"Sehun-ah, sampai kapan kau akan makan? Apa kau lupa tujuan kita datang kemari untuk apa,eoh?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuat Sehun menghentikan acara makannya. Ia memukul jidatnya dan tersenyum polos ke arah Kyungsoo. "Hehe mian Kyungsoo, aku terlalu bersemangat memakan cookies ini. Baiklah aku akan cerita sekarang."

Jongin dan Kyungsoo langsung memposisikan diri mereka senyaman mungkin. Mereka berdua memilih duduk di atas kasur empuk milik Jongin, sedangkan Sehun sendiri duduk di kursi belajar Jongin seraya memakan cookiesnya.

"Jadi begini, aku adalah anak dari Raja peri di Negeri ku sana. Aku anak bungsu, jadi tak heran jika orang-orang sangat memanjakan dan menghormatiku. Negeri ku sangat aman, tak ada permusuhan antar peri lain. Kami semua hidup dengan damai. Tapi ternyata kedamaian yang kami kira akan abadi selamanya itu hanya bualan. Saat Negeri kami sedang mengadakan pesta ulang tahun appa, ada penyusup datang ke negeri kami. Mereka adalah peri dari Negeri Black Tale, sebuah negeri yang hanya dihuni oleh peri-peri jahat.

Mereka datang menghancurkan semuanya. Pesta yang kami adakan berantakan, banyak peri dari Negeri kami mati begitu saja ditangan mereka. Aku berlari bersama appa dan eomma saat seorang peri hitam datang menghampiri kami. Kami terus berlari sampai aku merasa lelah, aku sudah tak kuat untuk berlari lagi. Aku berhenti dan hal itu membuat kedua orang tuaku juga behenti lari mereka…"

Sehun menarik nafasnya sebentar. Mencoba menahan sesak dan kesedihan yang ia rasakan sekarang. Jujur, ia tak mau mengingat hal itu lagi tapi demi kedua 'teman' barunya itu ia rela menggores luka lama (asik sehun aw/?) #abaikan. Jongin dan Kyungsoo masih setia menunggu kelanjutan cerita Sehun, tanpa ada niat untuk memotong sekali pun.

"Appa dan eomma ku melihat aku kelelahan. Dan disitulah Appa menyuruh ku untuk pergi ke bumi, karena dengan hal itu aku bisa selamat dari kejaran peri hitam. Aku menolak untuk pergi jika appa dan eomma tak ikut dengan ku. Tapi mereka terus memaksa ku sampai appa terlihat marah padaku. Ia memarahi ku dan disitulah ia mulai mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Mengirim ku ke bumi. Dan akhirnya aku sampai di sini, terdampar di atap gedung tinggi yang begitu sepi."

Hening. Tak ada suara yang diucapkan oleh mereka setelah Sehun menyelesaikan ceritanya. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Sehun dengan ingatan dan kerinduannya pada orang tuanya, Jongin yang masih mencerna kata demi kata yang tadi Sehun ucapkan dan Kyungsoo yang sibuk memperhatikan kedua lelaki itu.

"Hmm Sehunnie, apa kau tau bagaimana kabar kedua orang tuamu sekarang? Ya, maksudku.. apa mereka masih hidup?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu.

Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap Kyungsoo, begitupun dengan Jongin. Sehun terlihat menghela nafasnya berat. "Entahlah aku tidak tau. Aku sudah mencoba mengirim telepati kepada mereka, tetapi tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa melacak dimana keberadaan dan keadaan mereka," jawabnya lirih.

Kyungsoo merasa iba, ia melangkah mendekati Sehun dan memeluk lelaki berkulit putih susu itu. Sehun balas memeluknya. Perasaan sesak yang tadi ia rasakan perlahan menghilang, digantikan dengan perasaan hangat dan nyaman. Jongin menatap mereka berdua. Ada perasaan aneh dalam hatinya.

TBC…

**Kyaaaa chapter 2nya update juga ternyata. Aneh ya? Absurd ya? Emang. Ceritanya pasaran? Emang juga -_- gatau mau ngomong apa, tapi makasih banget buat yang udah review FF ku ini. Kirain ga ada yang baca, taunya.. Ya bersyukurlah :)**

**Pada ngira Sehun hantu ya? Dan ternyata dia bukan hantu. Abis kalau Sehun jadi hantu ntar… Eh kalau di kasih alesannya ga surprise lagi dong XD mian ne yang salah perkiraan ._.v**

**Gimana sama chap ini? Di lanjutkah atau end aja? Sebenernya FF ini udah ada lama di laptop tapi baru berani aku upload sekarang. Oh iya buat yang baca nih ya (itu juga kalau ada yang baca ._.) panggil aja aku Bapau atau Yeonni. Buat yang di bawah 97L bisa panggil eonni juga kok soalnya gaenak dipanggil 'thor-thor' :D**

**Sekali lagi makasih buat yang udah revieeeww! /kecup basah/**

**Majey Jannah 97 : Oh iya chingu, mian salah ketik :D makasih ne udah review. Review again ok? :)**

**Youngieee : Di chapter ini udah ke jawab kan sehun hantu atau bukan? Hehe sebenernya rada aneh juga ngejadiin sehun jadi peri -_-" tapi yasulah.. Makasih udah review. Mampir lagi ya ;)**

**KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH : Huwaa author kebanggaan ku, author favorit ku mereview FF ku :")) makasih bias/? Ayo dong lanjut semua ffnya :D /kenapa jadi melenceng?/ Haha sehun jadi pocong ntar gimana? Mian ne sehunnya bukan hantu tapi peri. Mengecewakan ne? Review lagi ya. Makasih biaseu wkwk XD**

**Jikookie : Hehe iya gapapa kok, kan kamu udah jadi readers di FF aku yang satunya :D**

**Han Young Seul Kaisoohardship : Ini udah dilanjut, maksih reviewnya. Mampir lagi ya? :))**

**Yongchan : Udah udah udah :D makasih reviewnya muahaha**

**Na kyungsoo : Hmm KriSoo ya? Liat nanti ne chingu. Makasih udah review. Mampir lagi ya? :D**

**Nobidokaita : Wah pertanyaannya simpen dulu ya. Siapa tau di chap chap selanjutnya di jawab hihi gomawo. Mampir lagi ne? :)**

**Puputkyungsoo : Sehun peri chingu. Aneh ne? emang -_- so pasti romance dong B) gomawo ne:***

**Guest : Mian ne aku lama update, baru beres UTS soalnya. Oke siap. Gomawo**

**Kim Chan Soo : Bukan, sehun bukan hantu T.T aduh pada nyangka dia hantu ya -_- kai kan emang mengerikan /ditendang kai/ hehe sama cha aku juga penasaran wkwk gomawo ne. Mampir lagi ya:***

**Mind to review again?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : About Us**

**Main cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehoon**

**Other cast : EXO and others**

**Pair : KAISOO/HUNSOO/KRISOO/SUD.O slight! CHANBAEK CHENMIN**

**Genre : Little bit comedy (maybe), Romance, Fantasy, etc.**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Warning : GS, OOC, Tyop(s), cerita ngawur, alur gajelas.**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan dan orang tua mereka masing-masing. Kyungsoo milik Jongin. Jongin milik Kyungsoo. KAISOO milik kita bersama…. Cerita murni milik saya!**

**Summary : [Chap 2 UP!] "- Jika dilihat Sehun seperti manusia, tak akan ada yang curiga tentang hal itu," – Jongin/"- aku tak percaya dengan hal gaib." – Baekhyun/"Jongin kau sudah gila?! Ba-bagaimana bisa Se-sehun sekolah di sini?!" – Kyungsoo/KAISOO HUNSOO KRISOO SUD.O slight! CHANBAEK CHENMIN/ RnR please…**

Kyungsoo merasa iba, ia melangkah mendekati Sehun dan memeluk lelaki berkulit putih susu itu. Sehun balas memeluknya. Perasaan sesak yang tadi ia rasakan perlahan menghilang, digantikan dengan perasaan hangat dan nyaman. Jongin menatap mereka berdua. Ada perasaan aneh dalam hatinya.

"Ekhem!" Lelaki berkulit tan itu berdehem, membuat dua orang di depannya melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Sepertinya sudah malam, apa kau ingin pulang sekarang, Kyung?"

"Tentu saja. Kau kira aku akan menginap di sini? Kalau begitu aku pulang sekarang," jawab Kyungsoo mengambil tasnya yang tergelatak di atas kasur.

"Biar aku antar," ucap Jongin.

"Bagaimana dengan Sehun?"

Jongin melirik Sehun yang ternyata sedang asyik menghabiskan kue cookiesnya yang belum habis. "Sehun, jika aku meninggalkanmu sendiri di sini apa tak apa?"

Sehun mengadahkan kepalanya menatap Jongin. "Memang kau akan kemana?"

"Aku harus mengantar Kyungsoo pulang,"

Sehun nampak berpikir. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ne, aku tidak apa-apa asal ada cookies yang menemaniku," jawabnya tersenyum lucu.

"Kau lucu sekali, Sehunnie. Kalau begitu aku pamit pulang. Annyeonghaseyo," ucap Kyungsoo membungkukan badannya. Ia berjalan keluar kamar diikuti oleh Jongin di belakangnya.

"Annyeong Kyungsoo. Besok kita bertemu lagi ya!" seru Sehun sedikit berteriak. Ia tersenyum dan mulai kembali memakan cookiesnya.

"Apa kau yakin menyuruh Sehun untuk tinggal bersama mu?" tanya Kyungsoo. Kali ini Kyungsoo dan Jongin tengah berjalan bersama menuju rumah Kyungsoo. Rumah mereka berjarak tak terlalu jauh, rumah Kyungsoo hanya berjarak 2 bloks dari rumah Jongin. Hal itu yang membuat Jongin memilih untuk mengantar Kyungsoo dengan berjalan kaki.

"Ne, tidak apa bukan? Jika dilihat Sehun seperti manusia, tak akan ada yang curiga tentang hal itu," jawab Jongin.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. Perkataan Jongin ada benarnya juga. Sehun memang seperti manusia-atau mungkin memang manusia-tetapi ia mempunyai sayap dan bisa menghilang. Rasanya Kyungsoo tetap tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat hari ini. Semua berjalan begitu saja.

"Kyungie… Kyungie… Yak! Do Kyungsoo!" Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia memandang Jongin kesal. "Wae?"

"Kita sudah sampai."

"Mwo? Ah mianhae, aku sedang tidak fokus," jawab Kyungsoo cengengesan.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Apa kau sedang memikirkan Sehun?" tanya Jongin menyelidik.

"Apa yang kau katakana Kim Jongin? Untuk apa aku memikirkan Sehun? Dan untuk apa kau menanyaiku? Ah ternyata kau orang yang menyebalkan!"

"Bukannya aku memang menyebalkan? Satu sekolah sudah tau tentang itu pabbo!" seru Jongin menoyor kepala Kyungsoo.

"Kau yang pabbo!" ucap Kyungsoo menatap intens Jongin. Yang ditatap hanya balas menatap-memamerkan smirk andalannya-. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo membeku seketika. Lidahnya kelu tak dapat mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun. Beberapa kali ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Wae? Kau terpesona pada ketampanan ku ini?"

Kyungsoo terperanjat. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya itu. Meninggalkan Jongin yang sekarang tengah tertawa melihat ekspresi lucu Kyungsoo.

Koridor mulai ramai. Satu persatu murid SM Art School berdatangan. Kali ini hujan tak turun seperti kemarin. Matahari dengan indahnya tengah menyinari bumi. Memamerkan betapa indahnya ciptaan Tuhan itu. Jalanan juga tak basah, membuat beberapa murid memilih berjalan kaki pergi ke sekolah daripada di antar-jemput seperti kemarin. Namun tetap saja, tubuh mereka terbalut hangat oleh tebalnnya jaket atau sweater yang mereka gunakan. Walau cuaca sudah tak seperti kemarin, suhu di kota Seoul tetap tak berubah. Udara dingin menusuk sampai tulang rusuk. Sepertinya musim dingin akan segera tiba.

"Do Kyungsoo! Do Kyungsoo!"

Byun Baekhyun terus saja berlari kecil seraya menyerukan nama Kyungsoo. Sadari tadi Kyungsoo tak juga menggubris teriakannya. Padahal murid-murid lain yang sedang berjalan di koridor sudah memperhatikan Baekhyun. Dengan kesal dan juga malu-karena diperhatikan murid lain-Baekhyun mempercepat larinya, mengejar Kyungsoo yang hampir memasuki kelas kalau saja Baekhyun tak cepat-cepat menariknya menjauh.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Kyungsoo dalam tarikan Baekhyun. Ia terus meronta meminta Baekhyun melepaskan genggamannya yang sangat kuat.

"Kenapa kau tak menyahut teriakan ku tadi,eoh?" tanya Baekhyun setelah melepas genggamannya pada Kyungsoo dan menatap tajam perempuan di depannya.

"Teriakan? Memangnya kau berteriak apa?" tanya Kyungsoo polos.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya sebal. Ia melirik tangan kiri Kyungsoo memegang sesuatu. Itu ipod milik Kyungsoo. Sekarang Baekhyun tau kenapa Kyungsoo tak menggubris teriakannya? Karena sedari tadi Kyungsoo mendengarkan musik. _Aish si bodoh ini_, pikirnya.

"Sudahlah lupakan saja," ucap Baekhyun melanjutkan langkahnya ke dalam kelas. Kyungsoo mengikutinya di belakang.

"Kemarin kau kemana? Aku datang ke rumah mu, tapi kau tak ada," kata Baekhyun tanpa sedikit pun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Mau apa kau ke rumah ku?" Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo balik bertanya. Salah satu sifatnya yang selalu membuat orang sebal adalah.. Kebodohannya!

"Membantu eomma mu memasak makan malam! Tentu saja untuk memberikan buku ini, bukankah kau sendiri yang menyuruh ku mengantar buku ini ke rumah mu?!"

Kyungsoo menatap buku yang dipegang Baekhyun dan menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman polosnya. "Hehe, aku lupa. Mianhae Baekkie-ah." Kyungsoo mengambil buku yang ada di tangan Baekhyun. Ia membungkuk untuk permintaan maafnya.

"Sudahlah ayo ke kelas!"

"Jadi kemarin kau pergi kemana,eoh?" tanya Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo. Dua yeoja cantik itu tengah menikmati makan siang di kantin.

"Kau ingat dengan perkataan Jongin kemaren kan? Yang aku harus menemuinya di atap sekolah."

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya. "Kau benar menemuinya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kau benar melihat 'hantu' itu?"

"Menurut mu?" Kyungsoo balik menatap Baekhyun yang mengangkat bahunya.

"Entahlah. Kau tau sendiri aku tak percaya dengan hal gaib."

"Ya, aku tau itu."

Hening.

Keduanya kembali asyik menyantap makan siang mereka. Menu makan siang kali ini adalah makanan yang Kyungsoo buat sendiri – sphagetti kimchi – salah satu makanan favoritnya.

"Kyungsoo-ah!"

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya. Mendapati seorang namja berkulit tan tengah berlari kecil ke arah mereka. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun memutar bola mata malas. _Pasti akan berbicara tentang hantu lagi_, itu pikirnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya diam. Sampai akhirnya Jongin – namja tan tadi – sudah duduk di depannya.

"Kyungsoo-ah, aku punya berita baik untuk mu!" seru Jongin heboh.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. Ia meletakan sendok makannya, dan menatap lekat Jongin.

"Sehun akan bersekolah di sini!" jawabnya tersenyum lebar. Tapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo. Yeoja bermata bulat itu semakin membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar ucapan Jongin barusan.

"Jongin kau sudah gila?! Ba-bagaimana bisa Se-sehun sekolah di sini?!"

"Bukan kah aku sudah bilang? Ia mirip seperti kita. Pasti tak akan ada yang curiga tentang hal ini." Perkataan itu diucapkan Jongin dengan sangat pelan. Takut-takut kalau saja ada yang mendengar ucapannya barusan.

"Yak kalian berdua! Kenapa kalian berbisik-bisik seperti itu,eoh? Apa itu begitu rahasia sampai aku tak boleh tau? Dan siapa lagi itu Sehun?"

Keduanya menoleh menatap Baekhyun yang menatap mereka curiga. Seakan ia butuh jawaban yang tepat dari pertanyaannya barusan.

"Oh Baekhyun-shii, annyeong. Kau kekasih dari Chanyeol kan? Kenalkan aku…."

"Kau Kim Jongin. Aku sudah tau itu dan hei! Siapa yang mengatakan jika aku kekasih dari Chanyeol?!" Mata Baekhyun membulat tapi tak dipungkuri ada rona merah di pipi putihnya.

"Sudahlah kau jujur saja. Kemarin aku melihat mu sedang kencan dengan si tiang listrik itu. Benarkan jika kalian berpacaran?" Jongin menaik-turunkan alisnya – berniat untuk menggoda Baekhyun yang semakin merona karenanya.

Sekarang giliran Kyungsoo yang menatap Baekhyun curiga. "Kau bilang kemarin kau ke rumah ku, dan kenapa Jongin bilang kau sedang berkencan dengan Chanyeol?"

"Hmm.. itu.." Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Aku memang datang ke rumah mu dengan… Chanyeol. Kami tidak kencan, ha-hanya berjalan-jalan saja."

"Kau bohong Baekhyun-shii. Jelas-jelas kalian berdua berkencan, bahkan aku sempat melihat Chanyeol menggenggam tangan mu."

Baekhyunh semakin merona, membuat smirk di wajah Jongin berkembang. "Su-sudahlah nafsu makan ku hilang gara-gara kau. Dasar hitam!" Baekhyun bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang sekarang tertawa menang. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya memandang malas pada dua orang itu.

"Kyungsoo-ah boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Tawa Jongin berhenti. Ia dan Kyungsoo menoleh ke asal suara. Seorang namja dengan senyuman malaikatnya diam berdiri di samping meja mereka. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan itu. Berbanding terbalik dengan Jongin yang menatap namja itu tajam. Lagi-lagi ada sesuatu yang aneh di dalam hatinya.

.

.

TBC

**Aku tau kayanya aku lama banget ngepost FF ini. Kemaren-kemaren ada kejadian yang menimpa keluarga ku mangkanya ga bisa buka laptop, udah gitu laptopnya pergi entah kemana. Biasa ulah kakak yang main ngumpetin tuh laptop -_-**

**Gimana dengan part ini? Semakin aneh ya? Chanbaek momentnya belum ada dan itu… Udah ada orang ketiga lainnya pasti tau dong siapa? Kkk~~ tinggal tunggu satu lagi orang ketiga yang keberadaannya belum diketahui entah dimana. So stay tune aja :D**

**Mian reviewnya ga bisa aku balesin, sekali pun sempet aku bales lewat PM ne yang punya akun :)**

**Thanks to :  
nobidokaita, Kaisoo Fujoshi SNH, IkaIkaHun11, Majey Janah 97, gingerbread124, younlaycious88, yamanaka aya, yongchan**

**.**

**. **

**Review again please….**


End file.
